WERE IN ONE PIECE
by therubberdemon
Summary: mist was an outgoing violent girl, jane was her best friend, what happens when they both end up in one piece? luffy/oc zoro/oc the first few chapters has nothing to do with one piece, its just some ideas i got from a movie
1. The beginning

Im rewriting this story so anyone who has read the first 2 parts im sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece if I did I would be stinking rich.

Mist was at home angry, no the correct word was completely pissed, the dickhead James pissed her off again always teasing her, he was the the clown of the class always messing with someone and today when he "accidently" spilt some juice on me and then threw tampons at my face saying you should clean that mess up you know its really nasty. That made her so angry she was about to kick him where the sun doesn't shine but then her friend or should I say best friend told her to not do it and as always that calm nice voice stopped her and so she got out of their thinking of all possible ways to get back at that bastard, now while mist was thinking of all possible ways to get back at him her bf Jane was walking behind her looking at her friend while thinking 'James is going to get it'.

An hour later

The doorbell rung so mist got up from her room while she went downstairs she wondered if the people she invited for a sleepover were here but she was greeted with her friend Jane. Jane thought while going upstairs 'I wonder what were going to talk about'. As she went upstairs she didn't notice the look in her friends eyes, it was a mischievous glint with a hint of revenge and excitement. Soon the 2 of them were in the room and mist turned around with the same glint of mischievousness and the same hints of revenge and excitement in her eyes. That's when Jane knew it was going to be a crazy night.


	2. The boys vs girls

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece but I do own mist and Jane.

When Naomi, Nellie and kiwi came over everybody heard the plan and went wide eyed b-but mist what are you thinking don't you think were going to get in trouble for that Nellie whispered while everybody else just nodded their heads and then Jane spoke up plus your mom said to stay here and then again this might work. When Jane got into such deeps thoughts she didn't even notice mist shaking her until she yelled in her ear saying JANE COME ON WE HAVE TO GO TO THE BOYS HOUSE and with that Jane got up and they left to go to the bastard house where some of his family was spending the night.

.

The bastard

When Mist and Jane got to where James lived they knocked on the door and James was the one who answered, he looked at them and asked what do you guys want. Jane looked at Mist and then said we need to talk to you about something. Come in James said and then he closed the door and followed them upstairs, as soon as he got upstairs and in his room Mist got straight to the point I want to make a proposal bastard and what is that James asked curious to find out what they were going to say and Mist said we are going to have 3 challenges and if the girls win which is us and our friends you will never bother anybody in the school again. And if we win James said I can call you anything and say what I want about you and you have to agree with what I said when I ask you about it. Fine I agree bastard Mist said now you guys set up your web cam and when we get home we will print the challenges to you guys so see ya and with that they left.

The girls

Well there's the challenges mist said over the web cam and James nodded and then turned his web cam off. Mist turned around well girls we are going to kick their asses and get them in trouble at the same time. Naomi, Nellie,kiwi and Jane looked at her questionably and Mist just smiled and said just wait and see.


	3. completely pissed

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece but I do own all oc characters.

Ok I had my first review thanks to aco-chan and like I said in the summary the first chapters have nothing to do with one piece so enjoy the chap.

Mist, kiwi, naoimi, Nellie and Jane all snuck out the house, it was kind of hard with her dad there and mist had to come downstairs to distract him to let her 3 friends come down. Once that was done she snuck past her dad and out the door. After they all met up they needed to find something to get them to the clothing shop because their first task was to dress manikins in their clothes and they were ready for the task because they all had a bag with a pair of clothes. Ok exactly how far away is the mall Mist asked, well its about 15 blocks from here kiwi stated and everybody groaned come on that's 15 blocks of walking Nellie said appalled at the idea of walking for that long. Hey mist said isn't Kim's house on the way she could give us a lift and plus she does get bullied by James so she might help us. Everyone agreed and started walking towards Kim's house which was 5 blocks away and as they walked the boys drove past heading to the mall for their those pricks Jane said surprising everybody except mist who was friends with her long enough to know that she sometimes acted like this when she really couldn't control herself any longer. I mean that's so unfair for them to have a car and plus first off as everybody knows they are total jerks or as Mist likes to say dickwads Jane seethed. Eventually they got over the shock and Nellie said wow Jane didn't think you had it in you but Jane just grinned and said I think I got it from Mist with all that cursing. Everybody laughed while mist crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, all that did was make them laugh harder while Mist groaned and said that is soo not funny.

Kim's house

When they got their all the girls were in a seriously bad mood and the reason why was that a lot of guys (drunken guys) were saying real nasty things and some got to close for comfort so the girls (mainly Naomi and mist) were smacking and kicking them in the groins. so you want me to give you a lift Kim asked, they all nodded to pissed to say anything. Soon all of them were in the car and heading towards the mall. When they got there they said thank you to Kim and they had to sneak past a very pervy security guard. Once they were inside they slipped on marbles and they kept on slipping and cursing until they heard footsteps and hiccupping and instead of getting up and falling they crawled under a table waiting for the guard to past. I am so going to kicks their ass when I see them Nellie seethed and everybody agreed that the guys needed their asses handed to them.

Ok r&r please I just had to get this out of the way and the next time is when they complete 2 challenges, that's all for now.


End file.
